This invention relates to a gas powered internal combustion engine and more particularly to an improved speed regulator for such engines.
There are many instances where it is desirable to employ an extremely small internal combustion engine as a power source. In addition, the operation of such engines on a pressurized gaseous fuel (LPG) has a number of advantages. However, when an extremely small engine is provided, it is desirable so as to insure that the engine can be quite simple and yet that its speed can be controlled accurately. Conventional engines embody some form of governor mechanism for maintaining the engine speed. However, when extremely small engines are provided, for example, engines having a displacement of only 20 cc, such governor mechanisms are not at all practical.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved and simple arrangement for maintaining the engine speed of a gaseous fueled engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved fuel control for a gaseous fueled internal combustion engine.